


Pleasure for Pleasure's Sake

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "Are you truly so slow? Your king wants you to fuck him," he'd said. Suddenly, everything made sense to Kirei- and he meanteverything.





	Pleasure for Pleasure's Sake

Really, he should have seen this coming. Gilgamesh had been going oddly out of his way to touch him recently when he never had before. Not at all costs, of course; they'd probably brushed fingers once or twice while passing wine, Gilgamesh may have placed a hand on Kirei's shoulder, and Kirei distinctly remembered shaking Gilgamesh awake only for his arms to fling themselves around Kirei's. Yes, they'd touched.

But never before had he crept up behind Kirei to rest his chin on his shoulder. Never before had he placed his hand on Kirei's, maintaining eye contact as he slid his fingers up to Kirei's wrist just for the sake of doing so. Never before had he gone so far as to whisper directly into Kirei's ear, hot breath against his skin; lips brushing there too.

"Are you truly so slow? Your king wants you to fuck him," he'd said. Suddenly, everything made sense to Kirei- and he meant _everything_.

Now here he was, with Gilgamesh tossing his head around in a manner that had to be exaggerated, whispering Kirei's name at every touch. Begging for him in a manner hardly befitting a king, and smiling all the while.

His bewilderment, confusion, utter inability to really comprehend what Gilgamesh was trying to do, why they were together like this, must have been apparent enough to make him laugh. But that laugh was cut short unexpectedly as Kirei hooked his fingers- a happy accident- and Gilgamesh gasped Kirei's name for real this time. It was an odd, satisfying sound.

Kirei continued, unrelenting, and Gilgamesh didn't hold back his lewd noises in the slightest. His voice climbed higher, repeating Kirei's name until it lost its meaning, sighed out from the king's lips a dozen too many times.

He snapped out of his reverie, real or not, to tell Kirei to hurry up and fuck him.

"Does this not bring the King of Heroes pleasure? I thought you could be patient for such a thing," he quipped, removing his fingers nonetheless.

"Kirei, you can fuck me however slowly you like. But I want you inside of me, and I grow bored of your fingers."

It was almost- dare he say- cute, how much Gilgamesh earnestly wanted him. And so he obeyed, holding Gilgamesh's legs apart as he pushed into him. He was rewarded with a soft moan and ankles hooking around his waist the moment he moved his hands. He didn't bother waiting long before moving to avoid another impatient scolding.

Seeing Gilgamesh like this stirred some unfamiliar feeling within Kirei. With his head tilted back, eyes closed, brow gently furrowed, lips parted as he panted and moaned shamelessly. A red eye cracked open to stare at Kirei and a smile crept onto Gilgamesh's face. Kirei didn't mirror it- at least, he was pretty sure he didn't.

Kirei busied himself by adjusting their angle, pulling Gilgamesh's hips closer by his legs, and that must have been a welcome change based on the sudden arch of Gilgamesh's back. He swore under his breath, his moans sounding more and more genuine by the second. His face reddened, half buried in the pillow now, eye seemingly having difficulties focusing on Kirei.

He leaned forward until his breath tickled Gilgamesh's neck, realizing only now that he _was_  smiling. Kirei didn't bother correcting it as he bit him- not too hard, he's the king after all, but enough to leave a mark. He almost expected a scolding, but of course, Gilgamesh just offered a choked moan, hands raising to rest on Kirei's back now that he could reach him, and then back down to hold the cross on his necklace. Kirei didn't even notice until Gilgamesh tugged it, beckoning him to kiss him.

He obeyed, taking satisfaction in the way Gilgamesh's mouth so readily accepted him. The thought of making him choke and sputter against his lips crossed Kirei's mind and his pace increased in response. Gilgamesh was the first to pull away, requiring it as he panted even more desperately, and Kirei kissed him again, drinking up his moans.

Kirei grabbed hold of Gilgamesh's hair, holding him in place despite his efforts to pull away to breathe easier. When Kirei finally did separate from him, Gilgamesh looked slightly angry, but it was almost difficult to discern among the rampant pleasure, the way he threw his head back and offered a long groan when Kirei gave him a particularly hard thrust.

"Kirei..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around Kirei's neck and pulling him close again. "You would try to hurt me? Do you want to fuck me until I break?"

Again, Kirei wordlessly picked up the pace. Gilgamesh laughed, having received his answer. Surely, he could open the Gate of Babylon and skewer Kirei should he make a real attempt on his life. Or would he be so blinded by pleasure that his aim would be off? Would he struggle, panicking as he tried to throw everything he had at Kirei, only for it all to clank miserably on the ground as he strangled him?

Gilgamesh's moans faded into nonsense as he chose to lose himself again. The only discernable word was Kirei's name, and he belatedly realized Gilgamesh was speaking another language. Or he had been, until he abandoned all languages in favor of _Kirei, Kirei, Kirei._

Gilgamesh came first; of course he did, the king's pleasure should always be prioritized. As he gasped control of his body away, his legs gripped Kirei's waist almost painfully, back arching completely off the bed as he tightened and quivered around Kirei's cock. Finally, Kirei noticed a groan of his own.

Kirei's pace stuttered as he released inside of him and Gilgamesh's expression suddenly dropped into one both surprised and offended.

"Kirei... you would dare defile a god as such..?"

Kirei huffed a laugh- he couldn't help it. Gilgamesh easily joined him.

"I made Kirei laugh," he triumphantly noted.

Kirei merely pulled out and rested beside him, letting a tiny smile tug at his lips.


End file.
